The present technology relates to a signal switching apparatus and a method for controlling operation thereof.
More specifically, the technology relates to a signal switching apparatus including multiple mix effect banks (M/Es), or the like.
There have been known effect switchers which can process both SD video signals and HD video signals by changing the settings (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-131380).